One needs another
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: Ash and Misty meet in another way in the forest. Trouble is right around the corner and Ash is there to save the day. Along the way Misty discovers Ash's secret and doesn't know how to react. Rated M for a reason for parts for this chapter and future. More chapters to come. Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**One needs another**

A/N: So, it has been a long time since I have written a story and this popped into my head one day and I liked it. I hope that you like it too. David is my own character. I do want to apologize for wrecking a song in the story, but the person is really drunk. I do NOT own anything Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon.

Ash ran as fast as he could trying to get away from a wild tauros. Dodging tree limbs and jumping over uprooted roots and overgrown bushes. He could hear the snorts and hollers of the tauros chasing him. He had to find a way to get away. Ash tripped over an unseen root, crashed into the ground. Tauros lowered its head and rammed Ash's body. He flew several feet in the air then slamming to the ground. The pain was excruciating, but he had to get up and get away. He scrambled to his feet ignoring the pain in his chest and ran for his life. Tauros charged again. Ash made a quick right turn and then a quick left turn smacking into another human body. Their bodies rolled for several feet until they came to a complete stop. Opening his eyes, there was a redheaded girl lie on top of him. The hollering of the tauros and the vibration from its hooves sounded close. The girl stood up and looked at the boy.  
"Sorry miss, but I have to do this." he picked up the girl and shoved her up a tree with a low branch.  
"What is going on!" she yelled. Ash sat her on the branch and climbed up after her. The leaves were enough to hide them from the creature.  
"Shhh…" ash said and pointed to the pokemon. She took the hint and didn't move. Tauros came to a halt and searched for its chase. It sniffed the ground and ended in front of the tree the two were hiding in. With a large snort, the tauros walked away. A sigh of relief fell over them.  
"I am really sorry that I ran into you. Are you okay?" Ash asked the girl. The girl looked herself over.  
"I'm fine…the way you look…" all she could say when she saw the blood on Ash's shirt. He looked down at his shirt and remembered how he got it. The pain in his chest hit.  
"I'm fine. I'll heal." Ash said hopping out of the tree. Not such a good idea. It caused the pain to intensify. He helped her down.  
"I have had a lot of training in first aid. At least let me help you." She said pulling his shirt to look at the wound. He pushed her hands out of the way.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! If I would have done that you would have screamed rape!" Ash said holding his chest.  
"I'm sorry, it's just really bleeding badly and you need medical attention."  
"I'll be fine!" was the last thing he said before the world went black.

Several hours later…

Ash awoke with a pain in his side. A female voice startled him.  
"Good morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, I guess. How long have I been out?"  
"About 13 to 14 hours. Your adrenaline rush stopped and the pain in your chest caused you to pass out. My name is Misty by the way and you are welcome." She said. Ash rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
"My name is Ash." he looked at her and saw a small amount of bruising on her left side of her arm.  
"I am still really sorry about slamming into you yesterday. You must be really be sore."  
"Not really. I wouldn't move too much if i were you. I don't want you to reopen any of your wounds." she said. "so how did you piss off that wild tauros?"  
"I have no idea." Ash said trying to stand up. "The next thing I know it I hear a snort and hooves charging at me. I could have caught him on a bad day." he chuckled a little. The pain in his chest made him take a small deep breath to ease the pain. Misty just rolled her eyes at him.  
"I told you to not move. Now look what you did, you've opened a wound." Misty walked over to him and pulled his shirt up.  
"Again, if I did the same to you...rape!" Ash sung. Misty giggled. She moved his bandages around to saw a wound only opened a little.  
"You are going to be fine, just don't do anything hasty or get chased by another tauros." she giggled again.  
"Thank you again for your help. I do need to get to the next town for my gym battle." Ash grabbed his things and wave bye to Misty.  
"What town are you heading too?" Misty asked following him.  
"I am heading to Cerulean City to see the gym leader."  
"Then you should just earn your badge here." This caused Ash to stop in his tracks. He ran the thought through his head and looked back at Misty.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I am the gym leader of Cerulean!" Misty said holding up a Water Badge. The look on Ash's face was priceless to Misty. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"You are a very funny person Ash. I will gladly battle you, we just need to find a lake or something to be an official battle." Ash about lost it. He just stared at her in complete confusion.  
"Um, yeah. Sure. That would be awesome." Ash finally managed to speak. They continued walking through the forest. Ash was still on edge from his chase from tauros. Noises made his flinch and he was always looking behind him for any signs of trouble. They made it to a lake that was too beautiful for words. The trees enclosed the lake only to moved by the wind. The lake was crystal clear.. Misty's eyes widened at the beauty of the lake. Magickarps left trails from their fins in the water.  
"This will be perfect for a battle and a quick picnic!" she was in complete awe of the area. She felt like she was in heaven.  
"This is a nice area. So you ready for a battle?" Ash said holding his pokeball. Misty took off her shoes and socks and set them aside. She grabbed a few pokeballs from her red bag and took one small step in the water. The water felt like stepping into pure silk on her feet. She continued walking deeper and deeper into the smell of the water filled her nose and got her into battle mood.  
"Alright Ash, I am not going to make it easy for you. This will be a three on three battle." Misty said tossing her pokeball into the air releasing her Starmie. Ash looked her Starmie and gave Misty a smirt.  
"Why would you?" he threw his pokeball into the air and called out his Butterfree. Misty had a questionable look on her was not what she predicted for him to call.  
"Alright, it's your funeral. Starmie, use water gun!" Misty commanded. Starmie shot a jet stream of water at Butterfree.  
"Dodge it Butterfree and use silver wind!" Ash commanded. Butterfree listened to his master and dodged the attack and flapped his wings with all his might causing Starmie to fly back several feet. It tried its hardest to stand back up.  
"Now Butterfree use shadow ball!" Ash called out. A flash of light turned into a black ball and was tossed at Starmie causing Starmie to lose the two attacks Misty was floored. She didn't know what to think, but reacted by calling out her Gyarados.  
It launched out hyperbeam. Butterfree didn't have a chance to miss the attack and was knocked out, loosing the battle. Ash recalled Butterfree and said what a good job he did.  
"Not bad Ash, but you are going to have one hell of a challenge with my Gyarados." Misty said with confidence. Ash giggle and called out his next pokemon.  
"Come on out Bulbasaur!" With a flash of light, Ash's Bulbasaur appeared on the ground and was ready for battle. "Bulba!" it hollered. Misty was really trying to figure out what in the world this boy was thinking, but she figured that he had some sort of strategy. Gyarados was ready to make another attack against Bulbasaur. Misty called Gyarados to attack with hyperbeam, but missed and was attacked by a solar beam that Ash commanded. She did give Ash his props with quick attacks and high defense tactics. The battled continued between Bulbasaur and Gyarados and the winner of the battle was Bulbasaur. Misty called back her pokemon.  
"You are a better fighter than I thought Ash, yet you still got your butt kicked by a tauros. How do you manage that?" Misty said calling out her last pokemon from it's ball. She had called Dragonair. Her most prized position. Ash was shocked to see this pokemon since it was so rare to find. He had to rethink his next move for the match was his anyway but he saw that she really wanted a challenge or she would have stopped the battle. Ash made up his mind and tapped on the top of Pikachu's head. Pikachu sighed not really wanting to battle his new friend. He hopped onto a small rock in the middle of the lake. Ash thought that it would only be fair since it was part electric. Misty felt bad that she might hurt the little yellow mouse, but sent Dragonair to use slam. The attack was successful. Pikachu got back on top of the rock from falling into the water.  
"Alright buddy, lets do this! Go with iron tail and then follow up with thunder!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped into the air his tail glowing bright, quickly making his iron tail on Dragonair and being effective. While still in the air, Pikachu used thunder. Dragonair was sitting in the water when Pikachu used thunder making the attack more powerful. Dragonair was down for the count. Misty called her pokemon back.  
"Wow Ash, you are the first trainer to defeat any of my pokemon with so little time and winning the match. You are a very good trainer and your strategies were spot on. I present this water badge to you on behalf of myself and the Cerulean City Gym." Misty put the badge in Ash's hand. He looked at to make sure it was real, but was overwhelmed that he had another badge in such a short time.  
"Thanks a lot Misty." Ash shook her hand in acceptance of his winning. "I guess that I am going to go to Celadon City. I'll just make a shortcut through the wood instead of traveling to Cerulean. That will make it a little easier for me." Ash said pulling out his map to see what direction he needed to head in.  
"You will need to head Southeast to get to Celadon City." Misty pointed in the direction Ash needed to go on.  
"Well, thank you Misty." It was kinda an awkward moment for the both of them. They didn't know if they should travel together or part their separate ways.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ash asked.  
"What would that be?"  
"Why is the Cerulean City Gym Leader doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" This really did puzzle him as why she was out here. She just kinda stared at him trying to think of an answer to Ash's question.  
"Well... every now and again I like to get out of the gym and away from my sisters." Misty lied. Ash knew that something was wrong but went with her lie anyway.  
"I think I am going to head to Cerulean anyway. Go to the Pokemon Center and rest up there. Plus, it will let my injuries heal a little better." Ash said. The look on Misty's face showed some relieve and worry at the same time. Ash knew that there was something wrong. Ash decided to follow Misty to her home town. They talked to pass the time. The sun was setting and the view of the city was in sight.  
"You are more than welcome to stay at the gym for the night instead of staying at the pokecenter." Misty offered Ash. He thought about it and told her that he would think about it.  
"You have done a lot for me Misty, I don't want to impose."  
"It would be nothing. I'm just trying to save you money." Misty offered again. They finally make it to the city and headed in their separate direction with saying their goodbyes.

Ash walked in to the the Pokemon Center and it was packed full of people and their pokemon. He walked up to the front desk and Nurse Joy was there to greet him.  
"Hi! Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center, how can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"My pokemon needs some medical attention and I was wondering if there are any hotel rooms available?" Ash asked.  
"I'm sorry sir, I do not have any rooms available at this time. I will gladly attend to your pokemon though." she took Ash's pokemon back into a room and let him know that it was going to be about an hour and that she would call to let him know his pokemon was ready for pick up. Ash walked out of the center and headed to the nearest restaurant for a bite to eat.

Mist finally made it to the gym in time for dinner. She was greeted by her overly cheerful sisters.  
"I was like wondering like when you were coming home." Daisy said hugging Misty.  
"I was planning on coming home by tomorrow night, but something came up." Misty said.  
"Well it would have been nice that you would have come home tomorrow because you know who would have finally left." Violet said quietly.  
"He wouldn't leave until he saw you. We kept telling him that you were you was going to be gone for awhile." Lily said looking around them for the guy.  
"No matter what I do to get rid of him is impossible." Misty said. A male voice echoed through the halls of the gym. All the girls flinched.  
"How did he get in. I lock all the doors ten minutes ago." Daisy said.  
"I can see clearly now, the day is gone, *hiccup* I can see all tesitcals in my way, bitches are the dark clouds that had me horny It's gonna be a dark, *burp* Soon-Shiner day!" a male voice sang with a beer bottle in hand. He came into view of the girls.  
"*hick* there are my gurls..."he slurred. He smelled like he bathed in alcohol.  
"You've been drinking again?" Misty said walking up to the drunk boy.  
"Nope! Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are. I don't understand why we broke up." he said.  
"We broke up because you are an ass. You really stink of alcohol." Misty said walking away from her ex-boyfriend.  
"David, how did you get into the gym anyway?" Misty asked.  
"I used the spare key I stole...*hiccup*" David said holding up the key.  
"Give me the spare key David!" Misty demanded. David shook his head no and ran towards the gym, misty following behind him. The sister just looked at each other.  
"I wish Misty would just go to the cops after what happened last time." Lilly said letting a tear fall from her cheek. *knock* *knock* *knock*  
"Who in the like world could that be." Daisy asked. The three walked up to the door and opened it.  
"I'm sorry sir, but the gym is closed. Come back tomorrow." Daisy said.  
"I'm actually here to see Misty. We met earlier and said to meet her later." Ash said. The three girls just stared at him and pointed into the gym. Ash just smiled and walked past them giving a wave. Ash just shook his head. The girl were still ogling him while walking down the hallway.

"David! I don't know what it is going to take to get through that thick head of yours, we are not TO-GET-HER!" Misty said trying to get David to pay some attention. He turned around and smiled at her and with a blink of an eye his hand was wrapped around her throat. She grabbed his hand and tried to get him to let go.  
"To death do we part..." he started laughing and tossed her into the pool and held her down. She struggled to get away from him, but he had a tight grip on her throat. The more she tried to get away, the tighter his grip got. Misty black out.

Ash got closer to the door and heard thrashing. He thought that maybe she was swimming in the pool, but the more he listened the worse the thrashing was. This worried him and ran towards the gym door. Ash opened the door and saw a guy holding down Misty in the pool. He ran over and tackled the guy into the pool hitting him in the face. The guy was in a daze and that sign gave Ash the time to get away and grab Misty. He pulled her up from the pool and laid her on the ground. David came to his senses and swam to the edge of the pool. It took him awhile to get out of the pool; his drunk brain not putting two and two together of how to get out. Ash kept an eye on the drunk and performed CPR on Misty.  
"Come on Misty,BREATHE!" Ash yelled pressing down on her chest. David staggered over to Ash and tried to hit him.  
"Missed." David said. Ash rolled Misty on her side and got up punching David in the face. Almost falling to the ground, he caught his balance and charged at Ash again. Ash bent down just a little and as David was inches away he flipped David back into the pool and turned his attention to Misty.  
"How did you manage to get caught up with this ass?" Ash said rolling Misty onto her back and continuing the CPR. She started coughing up the water that was in her lungs. Opening her eyes she saw Ash.  
"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty spoke with a hoarse voice.  
"Paying you back from earlier." Ash joked. He picked her up and sat her over to the bleachers.  
"Stay here and I will deal with him." Ash said.  
"David is really drunk Ash. Just kick him out on the streets." Misty pointed to the door on the other side of the gym.  
"This 'David' almost got you killed! You are lucky that I came when I did. Your sister would have never known until tomorrow and it would have been too late!" Ash scolded walking over to the pool. He pulled David out the water and drug him over to a poll. He found a rope near-by and tied David up. He pull out his cellphone and dialed 9-1-1. Misty could hear the emergency responder on the other side of the phone as Ash explained everything. With a click, Ash closed his cell phone and walked over to Misty.  
"Are you still breathing okay?" Ash asked. He wrapped her in a blanket he grabbed from a shelf.  
"I'll be okay. It's not like this is the first time David has gone on a drinking spree and harmed me." Misty told Ash with the truth loud and clear. Ash took in a deep breathe to calm himself, "this is the how many-ith time he has harmed you?"  
"I don't remember. At first, he was never like this. He was a good hearted man. He got a little jealous when what he thought was me flirting with another man. David beat up the gym leader and an old friend. I broke up with David and no matter what I did to get rid of him, he would find his way back in." Misty said. Sirens were heard from the outside door.  
"Stay here and I will take care of everything."  
"Ash..."  
"Mist, I do NOT tolerate this kind of behavior from any gender and I am going to put a stop to it!" Ash said in a rough tone and walked to the front door. The sisters were standing there wondering what was going on.  
"Go seek to your sister and make sure that she is okay." Ash pointed while answering the door. He talked with Officer Jenny and explained his side of what he saw and did to David. He lead the police to the gym. Officer Jenny walked over to Misty and asked if what Ash had said was true. She shook her head yes. Officer Jenny looked at her sisters.  
"This is like not the first time that he has caused massive harm to our sister. Last year..." Daisy said muffling the crying in her words. That was all Officer Jenny had to hear before she gave the okay to take David away.  
"He is going to go to jail and if you would like to press charges against him, which they way things sound would be a good idea. If you do, he will be in jail for a long time and you will not have to worry about him." Officer Jenny insisted. Misty looked at David and then to Ash. She had a feeling that if she did not press charges, Ash would press them himself and she didn't want Ash to get involved with any more trouble she had put him through.  
"I will press charges on David." Misty said. The relief of her sisters could be felt. Officer Jenny made a few notes in some paper work and walked over to David. She read him his rights again and told him that Misty was pressing charges against him for several counts. David started yelling and cussing at Misty. He tried his hardest to get away from the police, Ash stood between him and Misty just in case, but was stopped when the police shoved him to the ground and held him.  
"Restrain him!" Officer Jenny commanded. They carried David out the door by his legs and arms. Misty curled up in a ball and started crying. Ash turned around and saw her and didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with a woman crying like this. Misty's sisters hugged her and and told her that everything was going to be alright. Ash walked over to them.  
"Thank you a whole lot. If it wasn't for you..." Lilly said. Misty jumped into Ash's arm and hugged him at tight as her weak body could. He held her close, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.  
"So does the offer still stand about me staying the night. You know to save money?" Ash joked. Lily, Daisy, and Violet did not think that as a joke when Ask looked to see shocked faces.  
"Yes Ash." Misty said with a hoarse voice.  
"Um...explain!" Violet's eyes widened in shock.  
"Ash was attacked by a wild tauros and suffered some wounds. I offered for him to stay here to save some money and not have to sleep on a bed that has not been slept on by other people." Misty explained. "Ash is a good man."  
The girls just hoped this was not another repeat of what just took place. They walked out of the gym.  
"How are your wounds?" Misty asked.  
"I am fine. I am more worried about you. I knew that something was wrong when you were wondering around the forest, really for nothing." Ash said.  
"I really do thank you for all your help, and I'm sorry that you were dragged into all this." Ash looked at her now bruised neck and soaked body. Her drenched clothes clung to her body  
showing her hourglass form. Her C cup breast could be seen through her shirt and all Ash could do was try not to stare at her.  
"I am going to get dried off and I'll bring you the linen for the pull out bed in the living room." Misty said leading Ash towards the living room. Ash sat on the couch and watched Misty walk down the hall to her room.

Misty opened her door and walked into her room. She grabbed her pajamas and changed, then grabbed some fresh linens for the pull out bed. She came back into the living room smiling at Ash.  
"Sorry, the sheets are um...pink. This is all we have." Misty giggled. Ash took the sheet and held it up to his body.  
"I think it will look gorgeous on me dear!" Ash said in a girly tone wrapping the sheets around his body. This made Misty laugh and cough from being choked from David. She pulled out the day bed and placed the sheet on the bed. She place a few pillows on the bed. Misty gave Ash a hug and thanked him again for everything. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Ash heard the lock on the door click and plopped down on the bed. After getting comfortable, his eyelids fell and he was out.

The next morning...  
"Ash...Ash..." a voice slowly woke Ash up. He opened his eyes and saw Violet staring over him. This startled him and caused him to fall out of the bed.  
"Like morning Ash! Glad to see that like you are awake. We like will have breakfast in the like kitchen in like ten minutes." Daisy said hopping to the kitchen. Ash was completely freaked out by this. He got up from the floor and sat back on the bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump off the bed again.  
"Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah. Daisy kinda creeps me out. She was standing over me when she woke me up.  
"She does that...alot." Misty said helping Ash off the floor.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Daisy yelled. Both Misty and Ash head into the kitchen. Pancakes were stacked on each plate with a few extra on one plate. Everything was fancy and proper.  
"Ash, this is like your seat here and hope you like pancakes and orange juice." Daisy stood over the chair she wanted him to sit in. Ash walked over to the chair and sat down and Daisy sat next to him. She was very giddy next to him. Misty sat on the on the left side of Ash and the others found their spots. They started into breakfast; half way through Daisy spoke.  
"Do you have a girlfriend Ash?" This caused Ash to spew his orange juice and choke.  
"Daisy! That is none of your business." Misty pointed.  
"Um..no I don't. I travel too much to be with anyone." Ash said poking at his food.  
"Where will you be heading next?" Daisy asked. Misty could tell how uncomfortable Ash felt with Daisy flirting all over him.  
"I am heading to the Celadon City to get my next badge." Ash said finishing up his pancakes.  
"You have to get your badge from us first." Lilly said.  
"I already challenged him for the badge and he won. It was a quick match." Misty said collecting the plates from Ash and her sisters.  
"Where did you battle him?" Violet asked.  
"There was a very beautiful lake several miles from here. the water felt like silk." Misty sighed remembering the lake. Ash got up from the table and thanked Daisy for the breakfast and thanked everyone for letting him stay the night. He left the kitchen and collected his things in the living room. Misty followed Ash.  
"I am really sorry about my sister. She can be a little over, well a big flirt." Misty said.  
"Don't worry about it. I have dealt with worse. I just need to get to Celadon City before nightfall. The forest is not the safest to be in at night." Ash said throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Pikachu hopped onto his master's shoulder. "Pika!"  
"Thanks for the free night and free food." Ash said heading to the front door.  
"No, I owe you my life Ash. If there is anything that you need or want, please let me know." Misty said standing behind him. Ash stopped in his tracks. It was almost like he could read her mind. She wanted to come with him. To get away from her sisters and everything that had happened in the past day. *Please take me with you...*he heard in his thoughts.  
"Would you like to travel with me for awhile?" Ash asked. Misty was overwhelmed in excitement and ran to grab her bag and some clothes. Told her sisters that she was leaving the gym and traveling with Ash. Daisy whined that she wanted to go with Ash. Misty just rolled her and and meet Ash at the front door.  
"Are you ready?" Ash asked her.  
"Ready as ever" Misty said in excitement. They both headed down the road to Celadon City.

To Be Continued...

I hope that you like this story. I ran out of ideas and will hopefully to post other stories here soon. I am sorry if there is any misspellings or grammar issues. Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry that this took forever. I read over my last chapter and I know that there was a lot of grammar errors and it was really bad. I will edit that chapter! Just letting you all know that I am going all out with this story and adding a few twist and turns. I do not mean to offend anyone religious, I thought it would be fun putting in a twist. Again, my grammar is not the best and i apologize. This is rated M for a reason! I do not own any Pokemon-anything!

Ash awoke in a panic, sweat rolling off his skin. He looked around him and saw Misty and Pikachu a sleep. He felt like they were being watched. A cracking sound from fire shocked him and Pikachu.

"Pika!" pikachu screamed.

"It was just the fire crackling, but I have a feeling that we are not alone." Ash said rubbing Pikachu's head. Pikachu's ears swiveled around listening for any sound. His ears went back and sparks stirred from his cheeks.

"What is it buddy?" Ash said getting out of his sleeping bag. He placed his bag over Misty to hide her. pikachu sent a thunderbolt over in the direction where something was standing. It took the hit and slowly came closer to them. The creature stood seven feet tall and looked bulky. Two horns stuck out of his head and his body was covered in scales. The face was flat with fangs protruding out of it's mouth. Ash's body tensed up as he prepared himself for a fight. His eyes glowed a greyish-blue and little orbs grew at the palms of his hands. The creature charged at Ash; pikachu sent another thunderbolt at it and Ash hurled the orbs. Double attack cause the large creature to fall onto its back. Ash ran to Misty and shook her awake.

"What's going on and what is the smell?" Misty cringed.

"We need to leave now!" Ash demanded grabbing her things and shoving it into her bag.  
"Ash, what is going on?" Misty asked freaking out. "Don't worry about it right now, just don't panic." Ash said shoving her away from the area. She was dragged by her wrist and was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Ash, I can't keep up with you. What are we running from?" Misty yelled. A large roar shook the Earth scaring Misty. Before she could scream, he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh..."

"Tell me what...what in the hell is that!" Misty pointed behind Ash. He turned around and saw the huge demon like monster in front of them.

"That thing is what we are trying to run from!" Ash said grabbing Misty and tossing her onto his shoulders. With an oomph, she bounced on Ash's shoulders watching the monster catch up to them. "He catching up!" Misty informed. Ash picked up his speed getting further ahead. To Misty, in all the confusion, she couldn't understand how Ash could run faster with all that he was carrying. Ash came to a dense area and jumped in. He again placed his hand over her mouth.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now I need you to stay put and be quiet while I take care of the situation." Ash said still holding his hand over her mouth. She shook her head yes and Ash took off back the path where they come from. His eyes glowed and orbs formed at the palms of his hands then to release them at the monster. It hollered in pain. The demon roared and snorted then charged at Ash. More orbs were tossed at the demon, taking another hit. This time was a more determined attack him. The demon was able to dodge some of Ash's attacks and grabbed him, pinning him against a tree. The pain escaped his lips as Ash glared at the demon and started to conjure his energy.

"Go back to hell!" Ash growled.

"We have ruled earth for many years and now you are trying to save this pathetic planet." The demon pressed hard on Ash's body against the tree; It began to lean and crack.

"I can feel your liquid filled form break under my power. You should just give up."

"One thing about demons is that they have a big ego!" Ash said before letting a large glowing orb demolish the demon. Being able to breathe, barely, he took a few deep breaths and walked back to find Misty.

"It's okay to come out now Misty!" he yelled. A brush shook as she crawled out. She could see that Ash was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I have been worse off." Ash shrugged the pain off.

"Good. THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL WAS THAT THING!" she freaked out. His eyes blinked rapidly in a complete stare, "I know what you saw did not look normal to you..."

"Uh...yeah! I could tell it was no pokemon." Misty interrupted.

"Have you read any books about mythological creatures and Gods?"

"Yeah, years ago when I was a kid." Misty said.

"Well all of it is true! Demons, Gods, creatures of the underworld, demi-gods, vampires, werewolves, etc etc..." Ash said acting like everything was normal. Misty's jaw dropped. She was incomplete shock of what he just said.

"You're joking right!?" Ash shook his head 'NO'

"So what does that make you?" Misty pointed.

"I'm a Demigod. My dad was a god and my mother is human." Ash said. Misty shook her head and slowly put things together but was not comprehending it. She became so overwhelmed and fainted.

"Misty!" Ash said in shock using his super speed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You just rest and hope you think what you saw today was just a dream. I hope!" Ash said walking away with her in his arms.

Misty woke up to the smell of food. She sat up and looked around seeing a fire going and a pot sitting over the it bubbling. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and looked around.

"Ash!" she hollered for him. She heard pikachu and Ash playing around in water. Following the sound of their voices, she found them both in a lake horsing around. Ash turned around spotting Misty.

"Over here Misty! Come join us, the water is fine." Ash smiled at her waving his hand in the air. After spotting Ash, she saw the upper part of his body. The bruising covered his chest. She could see the open wounds from the tauros and something else she could not figure out. He acted like nothing happened. Her hands covered her mouth in shock of Ash's body. He looked at her confused from her reaction, then he looked down thinking that his boxers floated away. They were still there; he looked up at her and saw tears running down her face.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER! You look like you got hit by a bus." Misty said walking over to him.

"Feels like it." he muffled as he swam to the edge of the lake. As he got out of the water, his boxers clung to his skin and the water ran down his built body. Misty gawked before turning her attention to his bruises.

"That tauros did a good job on me didn't it? I'll heal in a few days." Ash tried beat around the bush.

"Yeah it sure did." Misty said. She examined his bruises and noticed what looked like a large hand print. She looked at Ash again and thought about yesterday.

"Yesterday was real." Misty remembered. She took in a deep breath and looked at him. Ash closed his eyes tightly hoping that she would remember it as a bad dream; a nightmare. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Yep." was all Ash could say.

"Wow!" Misty was taken back and stepped away from Ash. "I definitely was not expecting this on my travel with you. Wow. I can't believe this is really happening."

"I can take you to Celadon City and you could go home." Ash said offering an escape. She thought about it, then she turned around and looked at him and his bruised body. The water was slowly drying off of his skin but still left a little shimmer on his skin causing her to gawk and quickly look away.

"No, I am in your debt after what happened back at the gym." Misty said kicking the ground.

"You helped me and i helped you with David, so we are even." Ash pointed out. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out his clothes and put on his shirt and pants.

"If you fight 'creatures', knowing that I might be in danger,why did you let me come with you?" Misty questioned. Ash stopped and tried to remembered why he asked her to come. Then he remembered that she asked to come to get away from the gym and everything around it.

"You asked me." Ash answered. She gave him a blank stare.

"Can you read minds?" all she asked. She knew that she didn't say a word to him about leaving. He was again shocked and was about to give his panic response but she knew about his demi-god secret.

"A little...yes." was all he could mutter out. She gave him the look to read what she was thinking now. Ash cringed at her thoughts and looked down at Pikachu.

"Buddy, I think it is time that we headed to Celadon City to get my next badge." Ash said changing the subject. A sigh slipped through her lips as her head fell, shaking.

The city came into view as the sun started to set. Making it to the pokemon center, they saw that it was packed with people and their pokemon of different types. They just looked at each other and wasn't for sure if it was safer to get a hotel or not.

"Can you see if the hotel next door has any room left?" He asked. She agreed and went next door. He walked over to the desk and Nurse Joy was there to greet him.

"Welcome to the Celadon City Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Do you have any rooms available for this evening?"

"Yes I have one room left and it's kinda small.." she said pointing down the hall. Misty came back and said that there was no room available.

"We'll take it!" Ash jumped on the opportunity. Nurse Joy handed him the key to the room and they gave their pokemon to her for healing. She returned half an hour later giving their pokemon back, and with a thank you they walked to the room they had rented for the evening. They opened the door they saw the bed was only a twin. Ash scratched his head thinking what he had gotten himself into. They shut the door behind them almost bumping into the desk. Nurse Joy was not joking when she said the room was small. The room contained a twin bed, a small desk with a TV on it, next to a lamp. The bathroom only had room for one person to stand in with the door closed.  
"They just threw this room together at the last minute." he said really wondering what was going on with the room. Misty shrugged her shoulder and went to the bathroom. He knew that this was better than being out in the woods. A crack of thunder confirmed his thoughts as it began to rain. He unpacked a few thing setting them on the desk and turning on the TV for noise. Misty stepped out of the bathroom refreshed and saw Ash was getting ready to lay on the floor.  
"Oh no, you are taking the bed. You need all the rest you can get and get some of that pressure off those wounds." she said pointing to the bed. Ash just shook his head no and continued to lay on the floor. The TV was blaring a signal that the national weather center was issuing a severe thunderstorm warning for the surrounding area.

"I'm going to sleep well." Ash said getting comfy, letting pikachu crawl beside him.

"Cha!" Pikachu yawned. Misty just shook her head and crawled into bed. She had removed her lacy bra and socks, and stuffed them under her pillow. She had covered herself with the blanket so he wouldn't see her, she knew men... The bed creaked when she moved, the pillow was flat and the blankets were itchy, but manageable. The storm worsened outside and Misty looked at Ash.

"Can I ask you a question?" Misty wondered about something.

"Sure." he said rolling over to face her.

"The weather is getting bad, could you sense if there would be a tornado or something?" She was a little worried . She didn't like the storms that could be potential bad. Ash could sense that she was scared and comforted her.

"I can sense a lot of things around me and if I feel that something is wrong, I'll let you know." This calmed Misty down a little bit. He flipped back over and turned off the TV. It was just the weatherman saying the same thing over and over again causing fear in the hearts of the sensitive.

"Good night." Ash said before he fell asleep. Misty sat on the bed and watched the storm; a tear rolled from her cheek. This was going to be a long night for her. She laid back down and curled herself into a ball and fell asleep.

A storm brewed in the west as it headed east. Lightning was flashing brightly and thunder rumbled heavily. Rain poured and covered everything in its path.

"I told you to go to your room Misty!" her father yelled with the smell of alcohol on his breathe. The six year old stood there holding her favorite stuffed vaporeon scared and confused of why her father was yelling at her and drinking again. Her mother sat in the corner of the kitchen with a black eye, crying. Daisy, Lily and Violet grabbed Misty and headed to the bedroom. They could hear him yelling at the top of his lungs at their mother. Telling her that no matter what she does, she won't succeed at anything and having the kids was a waste of sex. Vulgar words were abused in sentences towards each other as the sound of a crash startled the four.

"Get the fuck out!" their mother yelled. Misty crawled to the door and slowly opened it, not listening to her sisters whispering not to do it. She saw her mother pointing to the front door of the gym and her father threatened her with his fists. A flash of lightning lit up the room as her father swung at her mother's face. Misty screamed 'NO' as he struck her mother. Her mother fell to the floor, and the father headed down the hall and to the girls room. Misty slammed the door and tried to lock it before he could get in. He kicked the door open as it hit Misty in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. He grabbed her by the arm and yelled at her.

"I don't even know how you all are my kids. None of you have the same colored hair or even look like me! Your mother is a slut and you all are going to be just like her!" he said harshly, violently shaking Misty to the point she almost passed out. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face as she let out a yelp and cried. He told her to shut up and looked at her sister, who coward in the corner and before he could do anything sirens were blaring outside the home. He looked out the window and took off. The sisters all stood there in the doorway; Misty now holding her dislocated shoulder, tears pouring down their faces.

"What did we do wrong?" Misty asked her sisters. The others shook their heads not understanding what was going on.

She awoke to Ash standing over her trying frantically to wake her up from the nightmare. She could see him, but was still in a panic.

"Misty, wake up!" Ash said shaking her awake and when he realized that the shaking was what caused her to panic more.

"Misty!" he hollered letting her go. She sat up in a cold sweat and gasping for air, tears running down her cheeks and the sounds of terror escaped from her lips.

"Shhh...it's okay. I am right here and it all was a bad dream." All Ash could do was comfort her and let her cry. The storm still continually wrecked havoc outside. The rain beat on the window making almost loud enough noise to cover Misty's crying. Ash placed his forehead on hers and looked into her tear filled eyes, "Misty? I need you to talk to me or I am coming into your thoughts to help you end your pain." Misty shook her head no, and in between sob she said it was just a bad dream.

"I'll...I'll be okay." she muttered soon to fall back asleep from exhaustion. Ash held her in his arm letting her sleep. He wanted to be right there if she had another bad dream. He leaned up against the wall and thought to himself of why he was so into her. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her, to make her happy...was he falling in love with her? All the other girls he's hung around with or even dated, he never felt this close. Was it because she knew his secret? His thoughts drifted as he fell asleep still holding Misty in his arms. The next morning Ash woke up and saw that Misty was still wrapped in his arm. Their foreheads touching, he could feel her breath on the nap of his neck. She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying next to him.

"Misty." He said in a soft tone. "Time to wake up and go get breakfast." she stirred and moaned moving closer to him. As she drew closer to his body, she could feel how warm he was to her and wanted to stay like this.

"Come on Mist, time to wake up." he said again in a softer tone. She mumbled no and dug deeper into his chest, absorbing his warmth.

"I have to pee!" he said in a stronger tone. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Too bad, you're comfortable." she joked. He sighed and moved his arm under the flat pillow catching his hand on something. Investigating what was on his hand, he realized it was Misty's lacy bra. Not wanting her to freak out that he had bra in hand, he tried to flick it off like a booger on his finger. No matter what he did, it was not coming off. He shook, flicked, and squirmed his hand to remove the bra. The movement of his arm made Misty wonder what in the world was this man doing. She moved her head just in time to see him waving her bra like a flag trying to get it off. Her face went flush and she grabbed her bra and soaks from under the pillow. She ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I really do have to pee!" Ash yelled through the door.

"Give me just a minute!" she yelled back. He just couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he got out of bed. He stumbled over his sleeping bag and almost over pikachu, catching himself on the chair. Misty opened the door to the bathroom and Ash went from falling over to an awkward stance/hop to the bathroom like a bunny. She gave him the look of not going to ask and continued to grab some of their things. A few minutes later Ash walked out of the bathroom and saw that the room was clean and everything was pack for them to go. He saw her looking out the window and walked over to see what she was looking at.

"Storm do a lot of damage last night?" he asked. Misty moved over for him to see. Trees were knocked down and some building were slightly damaged, but it was mostly clean up around the streets that was needed. This did not concern Ash, but his stomach grumbled at him for attention.

"I'm going to go get some food." Ash said walking to the door. Misty grabbed their things and followed Ash. They walked down to the lobby and the smell of food filled the air and their noses. A large buffet of breakfast food sat in the middle of the room surrounded by people grabbing what they could. Misty happen to see a video phone and gestured to it. Ash gestured to go get food first.

"Go grab food, I'm not all that hungry."she said to him.

"You need to eat. Go make your call and I'll grab you something" Ash said diving into the crowd of people around the buffet. Misty snickered at him and made her way to the phone. Picking up the receiver and dialing a number Lily answered the video phone.

"Misty! It's so good to like see you!" Lily said. She was soon greeted by Daisy and Violet.

"Hi girls, how's the gym holding up?" Misty asked. She was trying to hold back the tears of her nightmare.

"The gym is fine and business is picking up slightly, better than last month." Daisy said.

"What is wrong Misty? You don't look too good." Violet was concerned about her youngest sister. There was a moment of silence and Misty let a tear fall from her cheek.

"I had that nightmare from when the last time we saw dad and that bad night." Misty confessed to them.

"Hey, it now just a thing we can forget about. He's gone..." Violet said

"And so is mom, but I'm not going to forget her and the only memories of her was when dad abused her." Misty cried. The girls knew Misty was traumatized during her childhood and nothing could make her get rid of those memories.

"I'm sorry sis. I really am. Are you okay?" Violet asked.

"I will be, Ash woke me up last night and was very caring. He doesn't know about my nightmare though." Misty said

"Ash is with you!" Lily jumped over her sister to get a closer look to see if Ash was nearby.

"HI ASH!" Lily yelled over the receiver. Misty pulled the receiver away from her ear and rolled her eyes, "He not next to me Lily. He went to go get food for breakfast on the buffet line."

"If you would have like kept him here I would have like be able to feed him like better food." Lily said still searching for her favorite guy.

"Calm down Lily!" Daisy and Violet said shoving their derpy sister aside. All Misty could do was laugh at them. She did kinda miss being with her sisters. She could tell Ash was walking up behind her because Lily was getting ancy sitting in her chair.

"Did you guys stay somewhere or did you just get to the pokemon center?" Daisy asked.

"We got here late last night and it's pretty crowded here. A strong storm made it's way past." Misty said. A plate full of food was placed in front of her and it made her mouth water a little.

"HI ASH!" Lily jumped on the opportunity to see her favorite guy.

"Hi Lily." Ash muffled to her with a piece of toast in his mouth. Lily waved at him and fainted out of her chair. Daisy and Violet looked over at her and then back at Misty.

"She going to be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." Misty said stealing a pieces of bacon off his plate. He looked at her then his plate and pouted like a puppy. Misty took a small bite of the bacon and placed it back on the plate. He was happy again and walked over to a bench near her.

"I'm going to let you go so I can eat and get Ash to the gym so we can get out of this city and on to the next." Misty said waving bye to her sisters.

"Just let us know if you need anything and we can send it to the next pokemon center for you. And Misty..."

"Yes."

"Take care of yourself and don't hesitate to talk to Ash about things and make sure he doesn't get caught up in another tauros chase." Violet said giggling.

"Okay, talk to you all later and don't have too much fun without me." Misty said waving goodbye. Before they both hung up, Lily jumped up and smashed her face against the screen telling Ash goodbye and to talk to her again. Ash heard that and shook his head laughing. Misty grabbed her plate and sat next to Ash on a bench and nibbled her food.

"So, how are your sisters doing?" he asked being noisy.

"Okay I guess, little worried if Lily has a concussion or not." she said gobbling up her breakfast. To her this was the best meal she has had in a long time. For buffet food, this was the foods of the Gods...

"Food good?" Ash couldn't help but notice her devouring the food.

"Surprisingly, yes. It's like the food for the heavens." she then stopped and looked at Ash with a piece of egg hanging out of her mouth.

"Sorry!" He was confused of what she meant.

"I didn't mean to offend you because," she leaned in closer to him, "because you're a god." she whispered.

"How in the world would I be offended by that and I am a demigod. I'm only half godly." he explained.

"Oh." Was all she could say feeling stupid about her understanding. They finished their breakfast and headed out of the pokemon center. The streets were a little better with the clean up as they made their way to the gym. A line stood in front of the door of the gym waiting to get in and battle Erika.

"This is going to take forever!" Ash whined. They walked up to the end of the line and stood there.

"Are you here to battle Erika?" The guy in front of them asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it's going to be a long day." Ash said. The guy looked at Misty waiting for a response, while checking her out.

"No I won't be battling her, I'm here for moral support." Misty said catching him looking at her in a different way. She wrapped herself around Ash's arm and gave an evil smirk. Ash looked at the dude, "beat it." he commanded and the guy took off. Ash looked back at Misty, "can we do that again. It get us through the line faster." he snorted.

"No, you are not using me for your gain. Plus the guy four people up could kick your butt." Misty pointed to a guy that was six foot two and every muscle on his body was three times it's normal size. She giggled and looked at Ash.

"You're really sizing him up to fight?" Misty took him seriously the way he looked. Then Ash started laughing picking on her. She gave him a light slap on his chest.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing the sore spot. "I'm still healing." she just rolled his eyes at him. The line started moving as the doors opened and a person stood at the door handing pieces of numbered papers out. After everyone was settled, the gym went dark and light glowed in the center of the gym. A lady stood in the center and introduced herself as Erica's trainee and said that Erica was only going to be battling five people for the day and that was it. Moans and sighs filled the gym. A table was pushed next her and she pulls a number.

"Number fifty nine!" she called. Ash looked at his ticket number, not his number. The winner of the number ran down to the gym floor eager to battle. He stood there at one end and Erica on the other. They called their pokemon for battle and one by one he was defeated. He demanded a rematch, screaming and hollering that she cheated. They had to call security to have him removed.

"Number ten!" another number was called. The girl went down eager to battle and minutes later was defeated. Ash watched as each person was easily defeated and thought of strategic techniques to win his battle. It was now down to the fifth draw and she called number eighty three. That was him and made his way to the gym floor. He heard Misty in his thoughts of good luck and that he could do it! He looked at her and shook his head and called out his first pokemon. Erica called out vileplume and commanded a vine whip towards Ash's squirtle; Ash called for squirtle to withdraw to avoid the whip. Misty never understood his thought process as he would work his way from his weakest to his strongest pokemon. Before she knew it Ash had won the first round. He called pikachu to the floor and to attack with a thunderbolt on her tangela. The battles were so short people were in shock that it was all over and Ash had won his rainbow badge. Misty was so excited for him she about lost her balance on the bleachers.

"Way to go Ash! I think that was shorter than our battle." Misty said. Ash just smiled at her as they headed towards the next town.

"So what town are we going to head to next?" Misty asked looking at a map directory. Ash looked around and saw a ship that was heading to Vermilion City.

"There!" Ash pointed to the ship. Misty was excited about being on the water, she grabbed Ash's hand and headed to the ticket booth. The feel of her hand on his, almost made him forget what he was doing.

"That will be forty dollars." the lady asked. Misty pulled out her wallet from her backpack but was stopped by Ash handing the lady the cash. With that they boarded the ship, and headed to the lodging area to rent a room. This time Misty got the room for the two of them and made sure that the room was for two. Making it to the rental they opened the door and saw only one bed, but it was a queen size. Misty banged her head against the door.

"I asked him if there was two beds." Misty said. Ash just looked at her and smiled walking into the room.  
"You just like sleeping with me. Like you said: You're comfortable!" Ash paraphrased in a girlish tone. Misty stuck her tongue out at him and placed her stuff on the bed.

The room was better and the bed didn't squeak like the last room. Ash plopped down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"It's all but smooth sailing now." he said. Misty just looked at him, "I hope there is no such thing as a water demon to tip the ship over. Ash quickly sat up and looked out the window.

"Don't joke about that. Those are a pain in my ass to get rid of." he said.

"Calm down I was just joking." Misty said sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked back at him to see that he had dozed off. She quietly got off the bed and went out the door with pikachu following behind her. She picked pikachu up and placed him on her shoulder. The ship had set a course and rocked side to side from the ocean waves. This didn't bother her as she was used to it, but she did see a few people lose their stomach on the side of the ship. Pikachu turned his nose to the smell of food and pointed Misty to go.

"Alright Pikachu, we can grab something to eat and we will get something for Ash later when we go back to the room." Misty said rubbing pikachu's head. They headed into the dining hall to see this very large and beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. It sparkled brightly from the lights and the hall had a ritzy look to it. Trainers from all around the world were dining on their meals and their pokemon sat near them nibbling on the food. Pikachu saw a bottle of ketchup on a nearby table and pounced on it. This made him very happy as he licked the tomato based product. Misty rolled her eyes and grabbed a seat at an empty table. She watched people chat and grabbing food from the buffet. A waiter came up to her and handed her a menu.

"What may I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Water and you might want to bring another bottle of ketchup for my pikachu." Misty said with a little laugh. The waiter bowed and left with her words. She stroked pikachu's head and looked around for a smell she couldn't describe. A thin tall man with black greasy hair sat in the chair on the opposite side of her.  
"Can I help you?" Misty said in a snooty voice. She wanted nothing to with him and was hoping that he would just go away.

"Yes, by giving me your number beautiful." he asked handing her a napkin.

"I'm with someone right now, sorry." she was feeling very uncomfortable around him and pikachu growled at him with unease. She patted pikachu's head,

"It's not worth your time pikachu, lets go." she said and as she was walking away from the table he grabbed her wrist.

"Leave the guy you are with and I will give you anything that you want." he said begged.  
"Please, I will give you the world." The man caused the other customers to stop and stare at them..

"You're embarrassing yourself, plus my boyfriend is the world." Misty said pulling her hand away. She knew the real truth behind her meaning but the stranger wouldn't get it. The guy crawled on his knees trying to follow her and bumped into a pair of legs. He looked up and saw Ash staring down at him with an annoyed look.

"Back off before I break you." Ash said pushing the guy's head causing him to fall over. Ash grabbed Misty and walked out of the restaurant to their room.

"What did you do to him Ash?" Misty asked noticing that the guy didn't look right when they left.

"I just erased the last ten minutes of his memory so he won't know who you are again." Ash said shutting the door behind him

"Will that be a problem, like maybe cause more memory lose?" she asked wondering if Ash went a little over board. They both sat on the bed and Ash looked at her.  
"How do you manage to meet up with desperate men?" he asked laying back on the bed.

"I don't know, they come to me." she said leaning over Ash. He got lost in her eyes and didn't hear Misty talk.

"Are you okay Ash?" Misty said placing her hand on his cheek. Ash lean up and placed his lips upon hers. She was incomplete shock but kissed him deeper. His hands made their way to her hips as she wrapped her legs around his body. He flipped her over so that he was on top and stopped the kiss to breathe, he could feel her wrap her legs tighten around his waist. Misty could feel him pushing up against hers as he caressed the nap of her neck. She shivered under him.

"Are you cold?" he whispered into her ear. "I can warm you up." Misty moaned as he dug his entrapped erection in between her legs. She felt a pleasurable feeling rush through her body as he continued to grind against her.

"Ash." slipped from her lips as she dug her nails into his back. This made him give her an evil smile as he dove in for another kiss.

"I love you, Misty. My life would feel empty without you." he said in a tone that any girl would melt and that is exactly what she did. She looked into his eye searching if this was for real and not just some mind trick. His soft brown eyes stared at her with love and compassion and with a little bit of lust. She knew that was mostly her fault but she knew that she was never going to let him out of her sights again.  
"I love you too Ash." she said brushing a strand of hair out of his face. That's all he wanted to hear from her as he gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever had. His body ached as his erection pressed harder against her body and his eyes begged for permission. Misty took in a deep breath and allowed him. Clothes flew across the room as their lips glued themselves to each other. He positioned himself over her and before he entered, he held her hands and leaned into her ear.

"I promised I will never hurt you." Tears of happiness fell down her cheek.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The ship pulled into dock and the passengers collected on the pier with Ash and Misty being the last to get off. Their hands intertwined with each other as they made their way to the closest cafe. A hostess seated them on patio and the ocean breeze blew, enveloping them. Misty's hair danced in the wind causing Ash to stare at her. The food was set in front of them and Ash didn't move a muscle.

"Are you okay, Ash?" she asked. He still gawked at her. A fly could have passed through one ear and out the other and he wouldn't have noticed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Ash!" she said loudly. This brought him back to reality and wonder what was going on.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I am okay. I was just thinking about the gym and what I need to do." Ash lied. He was really thinking about the other night on the ship and the connection they had. They ate their meal and headed to the gym where Ash was now mentally preparing himself.

"You are going to be great. You are good at this." Misty said boosting his confidence. Ash stood in front of LT. Surge and prepared for battle. The gym leader made it simple to Ash as it was going to be a one on one battle, electric only. He knew what he was getting into and agreed. Pikachu took front and center with raichu ready to go. The battle took off with lighting bolts dancing around the room. Pikachu would use his tail as a ground wire to take less damage and with one final iron tail, Ash won the match. He collected pikachu into his arms and left with a thunder badge added to his collection. Misty jumped for joy and gave him and pikachu a big hug.

"That was amazing you guys! I was on the edge of my seat." Misty cheered. They made their way out of the door and was greeted my other trainers congratulation Ash on his win.

"Where are we going next?" Misty wondered. Ash just stood there and thought about it.

"Saffron City! I'm in the mood for a good challenge." he said. Off they went to Saffron City cutting through the woods.

The trees weaved side to side as the wind picked up. They were half way through the woods and the sun was getting ready to set, so they started on setting up camp. Ash had set a fire and Misty just finished putting the tent up and started to organize it with all their supplies. He sensed something was in the air and looking at pikachu's cheeks; sparks emanated.

"Might want to make sure the tent is secured to the ground, we have a bad storm coming." he said walking around the campsite picking up wood for preparation for the heavy rain.

"Ash, do you think we will be okay during the storm?" Misty purred. "I might need your protection." He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I don't know." he wrapped his arms around her body. "I'll try my best to keep you somewhat dry." he said pulling her in closer for a deep and passionate kiss. Pikachu curled up next to the fire ignoring the love couple. As the couple began to become more intimate, Ash sensed that something was wrong.

He sat up quickly and stared into the sunset. She knew that Ash had a look when something bad was near.

"Do you sense a demon?" she asked shaking a little. He still continued to have that look and didn't respond to her question. She knew this was not going to go well.

"I want you to stay in hiding and whatever you do don't try to help, okay?" he had a demanding look, but he told her what to do because he loved her. She shook her head in agreement and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Just don't die on me. I need you in my life." Misty said holding back her tears. He got out of the tent watching where pikachu point in the direction it was coming from.

"Pikachu, I want to protect Misty to best of your ability and don't try to help me. You need to stay with her and lead her out of danger." he commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran over to Misty and was ready to do what he was told, looking for escape routes if things became worse. Ash prepared himself for anything that was coming his way as his senses heightened, eyes glowing a grayish-blue and orbs formed at the palms of his hands.

Several miles away from where Ash was waiting was a dog-like beast with a fiery orange furry body, stood about six feet tall and had bad breath that you could smell a mile away. The razor-sharp claws dug into the ground as it charged at its new victim. The ground shook under its brute strength leaving footprints about three feet wide. The beast could smell that there was an enemy ahead and was up for a challenge. It stood in front of Ash and growled. The beast sniffed the air around it and began to charge at Ash. Ash quickly moved and turned towards the beast and thought this was going to be easy to defeat. The beast kept running towards the tent where Misty was in. Pikachu took his attack position and sparks emanated from his cheeks. Ash tossed an orb at the beast's back catching its attention.

"Come on you bastard. This is between you and me." Ash commanded tossing more orbs. It turned around and growled at him.

" That's right come and get me!" he took off into the woods getting the demon to follow him and away from Misty. The demon growled more as it chased Ash. Misty didn't want Ash out of her sight.

"Come on Pikachu, he might need our help." Misty said grabbing pikachu. Pikachu was not too happy about leaving the tent as he feared for Misty's life.

"Pika pik!" he warned her as much as he could but she continued. She was able to find Ash and the demon in hand to paw body was beaten, bruised and worn out. Misty was scared as she watched the two battle, with orbs of light and body slamming against everything. She could tell that Ash was getting angry and watched him stand against a tree that stood about thirty two feet tall and was very thick. His arms were straight towards the beast and the beast began to do the same thing. Misty knew that this was not going to be good. A large ball of energy formed at both ends of the battle zone and as soon as they conjured all of their energy into this ball they released. It was like slow motion to her as she watched the ball of lights collided, exploding. Trees were bending to their sides, leaves were flying off of the branches, wild pokemon fled the area. Misty tried to get away as fast as she could but the explosion blew her and caused burns on her side. Ash had collapsed and was pinned under a fallen tree branch. The demon was lying unconscious barely breathing. It was completely quiet. Nothing from the wild pokemon, the wind wasn't blowing, and the sky just went dark. Rain poured heavily as they sky lit up with lighting. Pikachu tried to wake Misty by shaking at her shoulders until Misty started to finally wake up. The pain in her side was intense.

"Are you okay pikachu?" Misty asked and looked over his body. He shook his head 'yes' as he was okay. Misty's body had protected him from the blast. She looked at her side and saw that it was badly burned and her shirt was covered in blood. A slight ringing in the ears gave her a headache. She looked around and saw the destruction of the woods and saw Ash under a heavy limb. She ran over to him and panicked as she tried to move to limb. The pain in her side was too much for her to deal with and leaned over Ash's body.  
"Ash you have to wake up and help me get this off of you! Come on!" Misty yelled and started to cry. He showed no signs of movement even from his chest cavity. She panicked even more and the adrenaline rush gave her enough to move the limb off of Ash.

"Ash!" she slapped him across the face. "Wake up!" she cried harder laying across his body.

"Pikachu!" pikachu let tears pour from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The pouring of the rain became heavier and louder, the ground was starting to slowly collected around them.

"I need you in my life Ash, I love you." Misty cried into his chest. The demon caught her attention as it got off the ground and with a loud roar, all the energy it had left, began to charge at them. She didn't know what to do but got up onto her feet and held out her hand as a command to stop.

"Stop, please!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and with a sudden halt the beast skid to a complete stop inches from her hand. She could feel the hot heavy breath on her hand. Opening her eyes to see the beast standing in front of her, she begged it to leave him alone.

"He has not harmed you in any way and now look at him. I don't even know if he is alive! Please, please leave him alone! I can't live a day without him because I love him very much." she said with tears running down her cheeks and her words were carried with sobbing. She watched in horror as it lightly placed its nose on her hand and then licked it. With that, it just walked away like nothing happened. She exhaled and returned to Ash's body. Placing his head on her lap, she moved some of his hair from his face and placed a kiss on his cold head and quietly begged for him to wake up. Pikachu curled up next to Ash and nudged at his cold hand. The rain had soaked both of them, but it didn't bother her as she had lost the one she loved.

"I love you Ash." tears fell from her eyes onto his face.

_Ash awoke to a bright light and a man standing over him. His eyes slowly adjusted to see who the man was._

_"Dad?" he asked. This confused him of where was and why his father, who has been dead for years, was standing in front of him._

_"Son, I am so glad to see you again. You have gotten taller since I saw you last." his father said in a peaceful tone._

_"Am I dead?" Ash looked around and saw clouds and clear blue sky. Was he in heaven?_

_"Not really son, I just brought you up here so I can speak with you about a pressing matter." his father placed his hand on Ash's back. They started to walk around; Ash was now more confused than before._  
_"About what?" he asked._

_"So I was just wondering what in the hell are you doing?" his father spoke angrily. Ash was shocked and didn't understand the question._

_"You told someone, who is human by the way, what you are and on top of that you could have_ _gotten her pregnant! Why son, why? You know that you can't go around and tell the world that we exist." his father's voice dug into Ash's brain like a nail into a wall. He just stood there replaying the question in his head._

_"Well!" his father demanding an answer._

_"I'm sorry." was all Ash could say._

_"You're sorry?! That's all you have to say for yourself. You better hope that she never says a word about your secret." his dad was beyond pissed and Ash could see that._

_"Dad, I really do love Misty. Anyway she found out on her own. We were under attack and I had no know how I feel about memory wipes on people. Ash defended._

_"Except the poor guy on the ship." his father reminded Ash._

_"That was a different situation. Misty somehow has this gift to attacked desperation in men and they tell her that they will give her everything but wind up giving her bruises. I don't want to see her hurt like that anymore. I really do love her, dad. She wants to be with me." Ash almost began to cry as he was passionate about her._

_"You really do love her with your whole heart?"_

_"Yes! She understands me, cares for me, and I have a feeling that she is always thinking about me. I care and love her. I want to protect her." Ash was speaking from his heart and his dad could tell._

_"Okay Ash, I understand you. I want you to promise me that you will always be there for her. She is a special young woman and it's hard to find people like her. Just let her know that she can not say a word about your gift." he warned._

_"I have a feeling that she's not going to say a word." he said wholeheartedly. "Here is my question to you dad, how did I end up here?" Ash wondered._

_"You don't remember?" his father looked at him with a puzzled look._

_"No." he said. Ash's clothes began to turn red and liquid ran down his body, pain shoot through his whole body letting a tear roll down his cheek._

_"You are going to be in a lot of pain when you wake up." his father said disappearing into the clouds._

Ash awoke lying on the ground, pain rendering him motionless. He could see Misty over him crying her eyes out telling him that he can't die on her, she wasn't going to let him. He could feel the rain beat down on him and saw that they were soaked head to toe. He was able to conjure enough energy to put his hand on her cheek.

"Ash, you stupid son of a bitch! How dare you do this to me!" Misty cried. Her words were barely heard from the storm and her sobbing. He just smiled at her and stared into her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Come on Ash, I need to get you to help me get you to the tent so I can stop some of this bleeding." Misty said wrapping his right arm around her neck. He couldn't move but knew he had to get her out of this rain. With all his might he was able to stand and make it to the tent. As he collapsed on the ground in the tent his eyes closed. Things were black and he couldn't feel anything, was he really going to die. He knew his body had it's limit but he should bounce back from this, easily.

Misty was panicking as Ash had passed out. She had to stop the bleeding on his left thigh, around his chest and set his broken arm.

"Think Misty, what will stop the bleeding in his leg?" she saw that he was wearing a belt and took it off and wrapped it tightly around the upper part of his thigh. This sent enough pain to shoot up quickly screaming in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I have to stop the bleeding." Misty said holding him. He took in a big deep breath and exhaled but the pain was still over barring.

"Jeez! How bad do I really look?" he asked. Misty had grabbed a few thick, arm length sticks that Ash had collected earlier for firewood and began to work on his arm.

"Well, you have a wounded leg, left side and left arm broken." she said pulling on his arm, trying to get the bone back where it should go by feeling. Ash screamed again in pain and Misty look at him in sorrow and continued with his arm. She had wrapped the sticks around his arm with parts of ripped up shirt.

"Try not to move it, okay." Misty said giving him a kiss.

"How are you? Are you hurt?" Ash asked, concerned as she was cover in blood and not for sure if it was all his or hers.

"I'm fine." she lied. "You need to relax you body so I can finish." Ash laid back down and tried to relax. The pain kept making him twitch, causing more blood to exit his body. After a couple of hours Misty was able to clean him up and wrap his wounds. He had fallen back asleep and that gave her the opportunity to tend to her wound. She took her shirt off and it had peeled some of the damaged skin away.

"Ouch!" she said quietly trying not to wake Ash up. The rain was still pouring down hard and she stepped outside of the tent to let the rain wash her body. She mostly had a second degree burn, nothing that needed major medical attention to her concern. She cleaned her burn and went back in the tent to wrap it in gauze and as she finished up she put her bloody shirt on just in time as Ash woke up.

"Hey Mist." Ash said slowly sitting up. He cringed until he was able to find a comfy spot on the ground.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" Misty wondered checking on his wounds. The gauze had some blood on it but not enough to worry her mind at the moment. She didn't want Ash to know that she had taken a hit and want him to panic and be apologetic and beat himself up for not protecting her.

"I'll be okay. It will take me longer to heal, this is the first time I have been this badly injured. I have you to take care of me though." he gave her a goofy smile.

"I'm just really worried about you. That was one nasty battle between you two." Misty said leaning in giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ash overlooked his body and still couldn't remember how he had gotten the wounds.  
"Can I ask you a question?" he wanted to ask what happened without causing her to panic.

"Sure, anything."

"How did this all happen again? My memory is a little fuzzy." Ash was waiting for a drastic Misty to flip.

"A dog looking demon attacked you and fought causing damage to each other. It was almost like a tie between you two, strangely enough. You both conjured up an energy ball, if that is what you

call it, and there was a mass explosion. It tossed both of ya several feet and..." Misty stopped her sentence afraid to tell him what happened next.

"And?" Ash was caught up in the story Misty was telling, but could tell that it put her in danger.

"The demon awoke and began to charge at you, I stood in front of you, to protect you. I told it to stop and leave you alone and it halted in it's tracks staring at me for a good minute, nudged my hand and licked it, then just walked away. It obeyed me." Misty continued. She was expecting him to go off on her; she should have never done something so stupid. His facial expressions confused her.

"Was it something I said?"

"You told it to stop and to leave me alone? It touched you?" he wanted to make sure that understood her. This was definitely strange to hear to him as it was impossible.

"Yes. It stood there and then just licked me. It almost acted like a dog, heck it looked like an overgrown mutt." Misty added.

"Now why would a demon obey orders from a human? That thing should have killed you on the spot." his memory was coming to him of what he was fighting. "I hope you have that effect with all the demon animals, because that will help in the future." Ash laughed passing his hand over her cheek again. They leaned in for a kiss, but she flinched as pain from her burn. Ash noticed the way she acted and gave her a questionable look.

"I'm a little sore from taking care of you. There's not a whole lot of room to move around here." she laughed hiding her burn. Ash didn't buy her act. He gave her a hug and could feel the gauze around her waist.

"What do we have here?" he started to pull her shirt up and was shocked at the noise she made.

"Rape!" she giggled pushing her shirt down and his hands away.

"What?"

"Remember when I wanted to look at your wounds from the tauros attack, you said that if I was you, you would have screamed rape." Misty laughed hoping he would remember. He smirked remembering that conversion, but he still continued to lift up her shirt and see that she had been hurt.

"You are clever women, but it's not going to work on me." he peeked into the gauze and got a better look at her burn. "I gotta take care of my girlfriend." he smiled. Misty was a little shocked to hear that she was Ash's girlfriend. This made her very happy and she smiled back at him.

"When did you acquire this?" he pointed to her side.

"After the explosion knocked the three of us out and before I told the beast to go away." she explained.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he placed his hand on her side to see how much heat was coming off.

"Not as much as you. How about you lie down and relax. Don't worry about little ol' me. I'll be okay, I'll heal. " Misty said reassuring. He smiled at her as they both laid next to each other listening to the storm slowly drift away.

Couple of hours later the storm had passed and everything was calm. Ash awoke to his stomach growling at him for food. His eyes slowly opened and the moon was shining through the tent. He reached for his backpack, not to disturb Misty. Slowly unzipping the bag, he pulled out a bag of peanuts to nibble on. Popping one at a time into his mouth lightly biting down on the nut.

"All you had to do was ask, I can make dinner." Misty softly spoke.

"When did you wake up?" he felt guilty make enough noise to wake her.

"When you were opening up your bag. How are you feeling?" Misty sat up and tried to look at his wounds in the little light she had.

"Stiff and sticky." Ash tried to move around but caused himself pain. "You know what we need now?"

"What would that be?" Misty said sitting up and adjusting herself in the tent.

"A vacation on the beach." Ash said taking in a slow and steady inhale. She could hear his bones cracking with every breath he took.

"That sounds like a good idea. All we are going to do is lie on the beach and do nothing." Misty said letting the belt release around his leg. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips as blood flowed down his leg. Barely any blood stained the gauze but caused a little more pain in his leg and side.

"Are you warm?" Misty asked wiping away sweat from her forehead.

"A little why?" Ash asked seeing that she didn't look so good. Misty opened the door and fresh air filled the tent.

"Ah, that feels better." Ash placed his hand on her burn and could feel that it was warmer than a few hours ago.

"How are you feeling?" He was becoming concerned.

"I'm fine really. Just warm from all that had happened."

"You let me know if you feel any different than you do now. I'm worried about that burn as it could become infected and make you ill. My body has healing abilities that are way better than humans."  
"I am more worried about you. Now, what do you want for dinner? It will have to be something that doesn't require heat, everything is soaked." she rummaged through her bag and found peanut butter and two end pieces of bread.

"That will do, carbs and protein." Ash smiled. Misty spread the peanut butter on the bread and handed both to Ash and nibbled from the jar.

"That's all you are going to eat?" he asked devouring his food.

"I'm not very hungry."Misty placed the lid back on the jar and put it back in her bag. She stepped outside and took a good long stretch that her body would let her. The cool air felt good on her body and the wet grass clung to her feet as she walked out to the soaked fire pit.

"I wonder if charizard can burn enough to get a fire started?" she thought to herself. A hand was placed on her back that scared her. She look to see it was Ash on his feet walking around like nothing had happened.

"Are you okay? You have been a little testy since you woke up." he gave her a hug and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you?" she joked. "Still a little jumpy after what happened; I'm still tired." she leaned into Ash's chest and closed her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Can you have charizard get a fire started for us. I think it will be easier than us trying to set fire to wet wood." Misty asked.

"Sure." he called out charizard and asked him to get a fire started and within minutes a fire glowed brightly, then was returned to its pokeball. They both crawled back into the tent and fell asleep.

A/N: Chapter 4 is now in progress!


End file.
